A Christmas to Remember
by Libracourt
Summary: A new addition to their group finds Kagome being forgotten fairly often, even by her boyfriend. However after being forgotten about on Christmas she learns there are others willing to be her friend and one willing to be more


**A Christmas to Remember**

Kagome frowned as she walked through the cafeteria, looking for her friends. It was something she was doing often in recent days. The four of them had been together since junior high and now they all managed to end up in the same college. Her friends Sango and Miroku had become a couple by the end of high school. She had been attracted to her friend, a hanyou, named Inuyasha and after their friends and hooked up she had confessed to him and they had started going out. Now though she was unsure of their relationship. He had started becoming annoyed when she would be late even if it was only 5 minutes or get angered when she would be talking with or about a male classmate. He seemed to becoming more possessive of her, but at the same time the distance between him and her friends seemed to be growing thanks to a new addition to their group.

Sango had a new transfer student in her class and had felt sorry for the girl since she seemedto have no friends. So doing the right thing she had invited the girl to join their group for lunch. Quickly she had become part of the group as if she had always been there. It was a few months in when Kagome the first incident happened. They had agreed to meet up for lunch, but when the time came they had failed to tell her they had changed from their usual table because it had already been taken. Of course when she had found them they had felt incredibly awful about it, but she had forgiven them. While it happened a couple times afterwards she had forgiven them each time, but had gotten upset when they had spoke about seeing a movie they had gone to see the night before. A movie they were all suppose to go to together. Again they had been upset with themselves for forgetting about her. Including Inuyasha who above all should not have.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she found them sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. Quickly she made her way over to them and forced a smile, trying to hide her hurt at being forgotten once again "hey guys, our table was taken again?".

Sango gave a nod "yeah it was, but Kikyo managed to get this table before it was taken".

"Yeah almost had to fight a group to get it" the woman chuckled.

"Well at least we have a table to sit at" before noticing there were only 4 chairs "we seem to be a chair short though".

"Looks like we miscounted" Inuyasha spoke before looking at her and smirking "well since I've finished my meal you can take my spot" standing up he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at him as she took his seat "thank you, so what is everyone doing for Christmas eve?" she asked as she grabbed her utensils.

Miroku glanced at her "we already talked about this, we're meeting at Inuyasha's place for a couple drinks before we go to a party a classmate of mine is hosting".

Kagome stared at him "I don't recall discussing plans, when did we talk about it?".

"Just last night when we went to the new pizza place just off campus" Kikyo replied.

Putting her knife and fork down, Kagome stood up "well then it's no wonder I don't recall hearing about the plans since I wasn't there".

Sango shook her head "I sent you a text to meet us. I'm sure you were there".

"I think I remember where I was last night" she spoke, annoyed. They did it again "I was in my room, eating a meal I prepared while I did my essay report. I didn't receive any texts, phone calls, or knocks at the door" feeling the over whelming upset she walked away before her tears could fall. She would not let them see her cry.

"Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha called.

She turned her head to glare at him "I'm surprised you noticed I left…or that I was even there".

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday" he apologized as he caught up to her and placed an arm around her "I really thought you knew about it".

Halting her steps she turned to face him "how old are we Inuyasha?"

His face scrunched up in confusion "What?"

"Answer the question," she snapped, her frustration coming out.

"You're 22 and I'm 123" he answered.

"So that means you for sure know how to count" Kagome commented, a tear escaping her eye "so how could you guys not notice I wasn't there? There are only 5 people in our group. You guys should notice when there's only 4 of you, but you most of all should notice when your girlfriend isn't there!"

He saw the tears start streaming down her face and he felt like a real jerk "I'm sorry" he spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her "feeling really bad right now" rubbing her back he came up with an idea that would hopefully cheer her up "we are suppose to meet at my place at 7pm, but I want you there at 5pm" he pulled her back a bit to kiss her forehead "I'm going to make you supper".

"Don't do me any favors" she sniffled.

"No, I haven't been a good boyfriend lately" he replied "so let me start making it up to you. I'll make you supper tomorrow night and then when we go out with everyone else, I will not leave your side the entire night".

She rubbed her eyes "you promise?" at his nod she sighed "you better keep it Inuyasha because if you don't…if I'm forgotten again by you or anyone else then consider our relationship over and you can tell the others that too".

"I understand" he frowned as he leaned forward and kissed her lips "I'll make sure you don't feel left out ever again. I love you Kagome".

"I love you two" she replied.

Sure enough Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's house ready for supper the next day. She had gone out and bought her self a simple red dress that fit to her body before flaring out slightly at the waist and didn't show too much cleavage. Along the bottom of the dress was a simple flower design done with silver thread. Smiling when he answered the door in black jeans and red button up shirt. He had never looked sexier as he placed her arm in his and led her through the hall and into the kitchen. Her eyes lit up as her gaze fell upon the table of cooked chicken, homemade mac and cheese, fruit jello, and a small plate of pickles and olives.

"I know it's not a turkey dinner like most people make for Christmas" he spoke as he pulled out a chair for her "but then there would have been too much leftover".

Smiling she shook her head as she sat down "no, it's fine Inuyasha" she watched him take his seat across from her "thank you".

"No, thank you" returning her smile as she took the first bite "I am sorry Kagome for making you feel left out".

She was about to respond to his apology when he suddenly growled and turned his head to the kitchen entrance. Turning her head she saw the hanyou's half-brother walk in. The taiyoukai wore a pair of blue jeans and a silver button up shirt with his long white hair tied back into a ponytail. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was a full-blooded inu youkai and his hatred for his brother was famous. The two did not get along and did what they could to stay out of each other's way. As a result, Kagome had never really had any interactions with the taiyoukai. In the years she had known Inuyasha there was only about 4 times where she had tried to start a conversation with him had it been like talking to a brick wall. Then she heard that he had used to go to their college. Him and his friends were still talked about as the hottest, coolest, and most unapproachable men on campus. She had heard that they killed any who managed to piss them off without question. Once hearing that she was all too happy she didn't see him or his friends very often and usually only for minute.

"Cease your growling hanyou, you sound like an untamed animal".

Inuyasha huffed at the insult "thought you had gone out to be at your buddies place for Christmas".

Expressionless eyes turned to them "there has been a change in plans and they are coming here".

"Fine, I'll be crashing at a buddies place so I won't be home tonight" he spoke.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a soda out of the fridge and started walking away "good riddance".

"Don't!" seeing her boyfriend was about to start a fight, Kagome quickly reached over the table and grabbed his wrist "I don't know why you let him get to you, but it's Christmas and you guys are family. You would think you would call a truce on this holiday".

Sitting back down Inuyasha grabbed his fork and speared a piece of chicken "he doesn't care for me because our father left his mother to be with mine. He hasn't forgiven any of us since".

"But you didn't ask to be born or part of that situation" she frowned "why does he blame you?"

"Because I'm a result and a constant reminder how our father gave up a pure bred inu youkai, like himself, for a human" raising a hand, he cut her off before she could speak "lets not talk about Sesshoumaru anymore. Let's enjoy our evening".

They ate the rest of their dinner in peace and while they were cleaning up the others arrived. The decision was to have a few drinks at the house before leaving to walk to Miroku's friends place, which was only a few blocks away. Sango had pulled Kagome aside while the drinks were being prepared and explained that Inuyasha had told them of her warning. Feeling guilty at forgetting about her best friend she promised that they would be glued together for the entire night. Kagome had her doubts since she was sure Sango would get wasted and be making out with Miroku most the night she appreciated the thought and accepted her words.

In no time they were taking a couple shots of vodka and drinking a couple strong made rye and cokes. Kagome laughed as Miroku attempted to lay the moved on Sango by reaching out to grab her, but missed and only grabbed air. It felt like old times and she was happy. Checking her watch she announced the time and they agreed they should get ready to head over.

"I'm just going to run to the washroom" Kagome announced, "I'll be right back".

Inuyasha kissed her check "alright, but hurry up".

Without a word she raced up the stairs that were near the front door. Remembering the bathroom was the second door on the left she froze when the door to said room opened and Sesshoumaru walked out. He stared at her a moment before he casually walked by her without speaking. Wasting no time to think about the quiet encounter she hurried inside and closed the door. Feeling she beat probably the worlds fastest record for going to the washroom she rushed to get down stairs, but slowed her steps as she realized it was very quiet.

They couldn't have. She had only been a gone two minutes tops and she doubted she was gone even that long. They couldn't have forgotten her in such a short amount of time. These were her friends that she had known since junior high, how could making an extra friend make such a huge difference? She had been told that her and Kikyo did look similar, but that still didn't mean that her friends couldn't realize there were only 4 people in their group and not 5. Walking another couple steps down she could see the shoes at the front were gone. A heavy weight settled in her chest and her eyes suddenly started to hurt from holding back her tears. She couldn't cry yet, she could still be wrong and they were just standing outside waiting for her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs her fears were confirmed when she saw no sign of them…they had left without her.

"See I told you there was still one around" came a squawk.

Turning her head from her spot at the stairs she looked into the living room. Sitting in a chair to himself was Sesshoumaru. On the couch were three of his buddies. If she remembered their names correctly one was Naraku, with long wavy hair, black pants and black t-shirt. The man sitting beside him with blue jeans on while wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and had his black hair into a braid was Bankotsu. Next was a green imp named Jaken that was known to follow the group around as a sort of lackey. Chilling out on the floor was blue-eyed wolf demon named Kouga. He wore black jeans as well with a brown plaid shirt and his two buddies that followed him around Hakkaku and Ginta, wearing similar outfits making the three look like triplets if it wasn't for the different hairstyles.

Kagome looked away from them and went to reach for her shoes. True they were all very good looking men, or youkai in this case, just as people said. Her cheeks heated up with embarrassment at being seen abandoned by her friends and in her boyfriend's house no less. It just made the humiliation worse. Such handsome youkai had been witness to her getting ditched by her own friends and her own boyfriend. The weight in her chest increased to a painful degree while her cheeks started to feel like they were on fire from the awkward situation she had been left to deal with. She had planned that if she would be left behind again she would save her tears for when she was in the privacy of her own room back on campus, but it seemed her tears had other plans.

The youkai all saw the glass like appearance of her eyes as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She had turned to look at them when Jaken had spoken and without saying a word to them, went to get her shoes. It was then that the overwhelming scent of tears wafted through the living room. Kouga, never liking to see a woman cry, quickly jumped to his feet and walked over to her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Refusing to look, Kagome went to put on a shoe. Her voice wavering as she answered "I'm fine, it's not the first time I've been left behind".

"Must be hard being the fifth wheel, but you shouldn't put up with it," he said, but when she suddenly moved to sit on the stairs and sob, he wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm not the fifth wheel" she cried, "Inuyasha and I are together…were together" she wiped her tears with the back of her hand "like I said. Not the first time I've been left behind, but this is the last time".

Bankotsu shook his head at looked at the inu "what the hell is wrong with your brother?"

Not bothering to reply, the taiyoukai stood up and walked over as Kouga moved to get a box of tissues for the distraught woman. He watched as she fumbled to do up the buckle on her shoe before he knelt down and removed the shoe from her foot. He then looked back into the living room "Jaken go and prepare some tea".

"It's alright" she heaved "I just want to go back to my room on campus. I don't want to bother you".

Ignoring her words, he took her hands, stood her up, and led her into the living room "sit here" he ordered as he guided her to where he had been sitting and then left the room.

Naraku looked over at the upset girl. It was obvious she was feeling embarrassed about the whole situation and he didn't blame her. What kind of boyfriend invites his girlfriend to his house on Christmas and then forgets at his place when they head to a party? He couldn't understand it. The young woman had long, thick, black hair and bangs that seemed to have a slight, natural curve to them. The dress she wore was plain and simple, but against her pale skin made it look very beautiful. Made her look very beautiful. If he had her as a girlfriend he would be showing her off everywhere and not forgetting her like she was a set of keys or something.

Shaking his head the spider youkai spoke to her "the hanyou is a moronic fool".

Ginta nodded his agreement "not only that he is totally insensitive".

"He obviously does not know how to treat his woman" Hakkaku commented before he looked at the upset female "how long you two been dating?"

"Uuum, since high school" she sniffled "but I've known him since junior high".

Sesshoumaru returned carrying a cup of tea "then it just makes his actions all the worse".

"No shit!" Kouga growled "to know each other that long is to basically be considered pack. And since he's the only one with youkai blood in your group that technically would make him alpha of your group and it's his job to watch out for your group, know where everyone is and make sure no one is left behind, especially his woman".

Taking a sip of the tea she felt her nerves instantly calm. Whatever the sweet tasting tea was it did the trick. Taking the tissue she had been given by the wolf she wiped her eyes "it used to be just the four of us, but we made friends with a new transfer student a few months back…and that's when it started happening".

"Well we shouldn't place all the blame on the hanyou" Bankotsu pointed out "your friends are just as equal to blame. You think they would notice that their friend is missing and say something".

"You would think" she agreed, taking another long sip of tea "it's interesting how they said they wouldn't let me out of their sight tonight, but forget me as soon as I make a bathroom trip".

Jaken shook his head and crossed his arms "it's disgraceful! Have they no shame?"

Kagome had thought she would be nervous talking to such good looking youkai, but she found her self quite relaxed and then again, maybe it was the tea or the fact they were taking her side. Once classes resumed after new year she would have to work on getting some new friends or perhaps she would just focus on her studies and worry about friends once she had a career on the go. The latter idea sounded like a good idea to her.

"Do you know where this party was at?" Naraku questioned.

"Miroku's friend's place" she replied, "he lives a few blocks away and I believe his name was Shippo".

Bankotsu chuckled "I know Shippo, tricky little kitsune. I haven't seen him in a long time, perhaps we should go to the party ourselves".

Ginta gave a nod "sounds like fun".

Hakkaku gave his buddy Kouga a high five "we're in".

"Since it sounds like the majority is going I suppose I'll have to join" Naraku decided "who knows perhaps I'll find myself some company to spend the rest of Christmas with".

Kouga looked over at Sesshoumaru "are you in?"

The taiyoukai looked at the woman in his chair "join us" seeing her jump and look up at him, he could see the confusion in her eyes "it will be interesting to see how the hanyou is handling your absence".

"Yeah, lets confront the creep" Kouga cheered.

"I-I don't know" she said, unsure.

Jaken walked over and placed a hand on her knee "do not worry, we won't forget and leave you there. We travel as a group, pack, we arrive together and we leave together".

"Most times" Naraku said "unless one of us is getting lucky with a beautiful lady".

Blushing at the boldness of the comment, she wondered. What would it look like to walk in there to see them drinking and partying without her? Did they even notice she wasn't around? How would they react when they saw her? What would they say? Especially if she was hanging around Sesshoumaru and his friends she was sure they would say something. Mind made up she placed her cup on the table beside her and then stood up "let's go".

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "Jaken, stay here and watch the house, we'll be back shortly".

Arriving at the party, Kagome felt nervous. It was a small house with quite a few people there and loud music. She was sure this was going to be a party that would be shut down by cops sooner or later and voice her opinion. The men around her agreed and decided they would find the hanyou and her friends, confront them and then leave. An idea she was all too happy with and it didn't take long to find them. Upon entering the house the friends could be seen sitting on the couch, laughing and having a good time. What bothered Kagome most was the sight of Inuyasha having his arm around Kikyo so casually.

Upset, she called out to them "hey guys" watching as they all turned to face her "forget something?"

Inuyasha frowned "why are you so upset?" he then noticed whose company she was in "why are you here asshole?" he growled.

"Maybe because they were the only ones around when you left me behind!" she yelled and saw their eyes go wide, raising her hand she stopped any attempt for them to apologize "I already told you this was the last time so delete my number from your phones because I'm done with all of you" she then looked at her now ex boyfriend who had removed his arms from the woman beside him "Inuyasha, since you seem to remember to bring Kikyo along and not your own girlfriend why don't you two date. You both were looking pretty chummy".

Inuyasha stood up and walked up to her "Kagome, we are sorry" he then leaned in to whisper in her ear "I know how it looks, but there's nothing going on between Kikyo and I, you are the only girl for me".

"Save it" she spoke harshly "I just went to the bathroom and I wasn't even gone two minutes and you left me behind!" she glared "since I'm not important to remember then I'll just leave so I'm not bothering you guys anymore".

"Kagome you're our friend" Miroku spoke as he also stood up "we've been friends since junior high".

"Which apparently means nothing now" she retorted, "When there was only 4 of us I never seemed to be forgotten about, but since adding a fifth I'm suddenly the one forgotten. Since you guys only seem to be able to handle the capacity to handle having 3 friends I'm stepping aside" she took a deep breath as she tried to hold in her tears, which were threatening to fall "don't feel bad, I doubt you are going to remember after I leave".

Sango shook her head solemnly "Kagome that's not true. We are so sorry that it keeps happening. You are our friend".

Kouga chuckled "well you guys sure know how to treat your friends".

"Even though you are hanyou and you have inu blood in your veins" Sesshoumaru spoke, his annoyance visible by his narrowed eyes and stiff posture "therefore you should have a pack sense mentality, however forgetting a pack member, your own female at that, makes you a great disappointment" he then placed his hands on the woman's shoulders and pulled her back against his chest "since you don't find this female worthy to be part of your pack she shall join ours".

Kagome's eyes widened in surprised as she turned her head to look up at the taiyoukai. Had he really just said she could be part of their group? The youkai who had never spoken to her in all the years she had been a friend to Inuyasha was now saying that she was going to be part of his group.

"Let's get out of here," Ginta suggested as he heard sirens in the distance.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod before he noticed he was missing someone "where is Naraku?" hearing Kouga mention the spider youkai actually got himself a female for the night while they were busy, he simply nodded and they left. They never turned to look back as they left his brother and his friends behind.

On the walk home the men decided that they were going to crash in the taiyoukai's living room so they could all hang out the next morning. Kouga talked about making a big pancake breakfast for everyone to enjoy, which everyone was excited for. Jaken greeted them at the door before being told the plans and he went to gather the blankets and pillows that would be needed.

Kagome decided this was the perfect chance to leave and head back to campus where she planned to morn the loss of her old friends. She said her thanks and turned to leave. She didn't get two steps when she collided into a strong inu chest. Looking up, she wasn't given a chance to speak, as she was pulled close against his side and being lead upstairs. Being brought into a room she let out a small squeal as she was suddenly tossed onto a bed. She glared at him as he approached and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when he rushed forth and crashed his lips to hers.

It was strong, passionate, dominating and she was unable to fight back. She was aware of him grabbing her dress and with his strength she could feel the fabric rip to leave her chest exposed to him. Coming back to her senses at her dress being ripped she placed her hands on his chest and pushed. He was strong enough that if he didn't want to move he wouldn't have, however she felt him move to look down at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she questioned, curious of why he would be showing her any interest at all. She had always thought he didn't care for humans or her specifically.

"Giving us what we deserve," he stated.

She blinked "what we deserve?"

Sesshoumaru noticed her bra unhooked from the front and proceeded to open it "I found a valuable female before I graduated high school, but the hanyou got to her before I could because she was in his class. I knew if I waited patiently he would make a mistake and the woman would escape him" grabbing the straps of her bra and what was left of her dress he began to pull them down, revealing her bare breasts to his view "I however, am no fool and I will not allow you to get away from me again".

"Y-you've had your eye on me?" she wondered in shock, not reacting to him stripping her "but you've never spoken to me when I tried to have a conversation with you".

He growled as he nipped her hip while grabbing her red lace underwear and pulling it down "it took all my self control not to attack you".

Kagome gasped at the revelation and placed her hands on his shoulders so he would look at her before she tugged on him to come back up to face her. She stared at him hard, trying to read him and she could see that he really wanted her and most likely in the sexual way "you've been watching me all this time?"

He gave a nod "yes".

"You care about me?" she asked as she began to unbutton his silver shirt, hearing his breathing increase as he gave a nod "then show me how much you want me".

In a matter of a minute the taiyoukai had stripped himself of his clothing and removed her underwear, leaving both of them naked. Erect and ready the inu youkai wasted no time in preparing her for him. He knew while human males usually had an 8-inch length, but he had an 11-inch length plus he was wide as well. All in all he was quite large compared to the average human male. After he was sure she was thoroughly prepared for him he placed his erection at her core and not waiting he thrust his way into the hilt. Grunting when he felt the briefest resistance and then hearing her whimper.

Eyes widening he lifted himself up to look down at her "you have never laid with the hanyou?"

Taking a deep breath to help get past the pain she shook her head "I always told Inuyasha I wanted to wait till marriage".

"Yet you have allowed me to take you," he said as he narrowed his eyes "know this then, I shall be the only one to have your body" he stated as he proceeded to thrust into her body. Moans from her and groans from him filled the room as he pounded himself into her tight body. Her cries only encouraged him more as he quickly pulled out to flip her over and re-enter her. The new position allowed him to move deeper within her as he rammed his rod into her willing body. Minutes later he could feel her walls tightening around her and knew she was close to her end, which worked for him as he was nearing his as well. Gripping her waist he started pulling her away till his cock was nearly out and then yank her back towards him causing her to let out a pleasurable scream as she came. A few thrusts later and he released himself inside her.

1 year later

Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Jaken, Bankotsu and Naraku sat in a white room waiting for word. It had been a hectic year. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo had tried multiple times to get Kagome back to them, but she would have none of it. The hanyou had been quite upset when he had learned she had been with his brother and that the two had become an item. After about 2 months the ex friends learned they had lost their good friend for good and stopped trying to get in contact with her. Inuyasha and Kikyo had started going out when he realized Kagome wasn't going back to him.

That morning after Christmas Kagome and Sesshoumaru greeted his friends. Her face was stained red for the remainder of the day when she realized by their smirks and knowing stares they knew what had gone on between her and the taiyoukai. Although; they were nice enough to voice it and for that she was grateful. They welcomed her into their group with open arms and there wasn't a day she wouldn't see them. The inu youkai treated her like a queen and kept her close to him. Within a few months the youkai had forced her to move off campus and in with him to help quench his insatiable thirst for her body, which it turned out to have the opposite effect.

"How long do we have to continue to be here?" Naraku growled.

Kouga chuckled "you just want to get back to that hot piece of ass you left behind in bed".

"I was not expecting to be called out of bed at 3 in the morning on Christmas day" he argued.

"We are here to provide emotional support to our friends" Bankotsu reminded then looked at his watch to see the time "it's noon now, hopefully we can go in soon"

Just then a female nurse walked into the room "excuse me gentlemen" she smiled "he's ready for you"

The six of them got up and followed the nurse down the hall where the taiyoukai was standing in the doorway. The nurse gave a bow and walked away. Sesshoumaru looked at his friends and brought them into the room where Kagome laid in the bed, asleep. He moved to the carrier beside her and picked up the bundle of blankets, turning to the others he spoke quietly so not to wake his female "I introduce our daughter, Rin".

"Wow look at that black hair" Hakkaku chuckled as he saw the full head of hair "just like her mom".

"Yeah she looks exactly like Kagome" Ginta pointed out as he saw the little ones face "don't see any of your genes" as if hearing the insult he saw the infant open her eyes to reveal a set of golden orbs.

Naraku looked at the wolf "spoke too soon, she's got her father's eyes".

Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone in the room "hi everyone, what do you think of her?" she asked, her voice sounding tired.

"She's beautiful Kagome" Kouga replied, "you two have made a very cute baby"

Bankotsu then patted the taiyoukai on the back "its been one interesting year, but it was worth it to see this kind of result" he saw infant and mom yawn and took that as their cue "we should go and let you guys rest"

"I could use more sleep myself," Naraku grumbled.

"We will come back later this evening," Jaken assured as they started walking out of the room.

Kagome smiled as she watched them leave and then looked over at the taiyoukai as he moved closer to her. She stared at her beautiful daughter and felt her smile widened. She hadn't expected getting pregnant so soon after starting to date the inu youkai, but he had made it clear she was his; he wasn't going anywhere, and a few drinks during a st. patrick's day party lead to where they were today.

"She's a pretty great Christmas present" she commented.

"Indeed" he agreed as he passed her over and placed a kiss on her cheek "this will be a Christmas to remember"

She couldn't agree more. Since being with the taiyoukai her life had gotten significantly better and she figured it would only continue. The inu youkai cared for her greatly and made sure he spent every day letting her know that. She never had a moment of doubt and she felt she had chosen the right youkai to be with.

The End

Author note: wow I have been gone a long time, but I now write my stories on and dokuga. How was this story? I'm curious to hear what people think and while I don't think it was my best work I do hope you like it. I was hoping to have this story out Christmas day, however I'm now a brand new mom so it took some time to write this when it would usually only take me a couple days for something this long. Some people may be wondering why I've decided to post on here after so many years. Well a few months ago it was brought to my attention that someone felt they could take my story, post it on deviant art and say they wrote it. So this is to show that while I'm not writing on this site much it doesn't mean I'm not checking it out.


End file.
